The Words I Would Say
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: Rachel is thrilled that her childhood best friend is transferring to WMHS. But how will he fit into the football team, social ladder, and glee club.  "What if Sam Evans was really Rachel's almost brother?" Not AU yet. established Finchel eventual Kum
1. Prologue

**A/N: almost random plot bunny. It's not really AU yet. Just kind of what if? And I just friend-ship Rachel with everyone, so why not the new kid?**

RPOV:

"Hey. How are you holding up?" I asked quietly, pulling my oldest friend and pseudo-brother into a tight hug.

"Okay. Thanks for coming Rach." I pulled back to look up at him.

"Did you expect me to stay away? I'm here as long as you need me."

"Thanks Rach." I leaned into him, trying to support him in some way, any way. I couldn't fathom the pain he was probably going through, losing his parents in one fell swoop, and what a way to lose them. I hadn't believed my Dad when he first told me that there'd been a shooting at the grocery store, and who'd been killed.

He wouldn't let me leave his side the entire afternoon, holding my hand as if it were the only thing anchoring him to the earth. I held his hand tightly as he talked to the multitudes of family and friends offering their condolences. I squeezed it before he got up to speak at the small service and grabbed it again when he sat back down, tears running down his face. I leaned on his shoulder in the car on the way to the cemetery, feeling the force of the silent sobs shaking his whole body. I wrapped my arms around him as they lowered the caskets into the ground. When it was all over, my daddy tugged my arm, indicating that he should come with us. As we sat in the backseat of the car, he clung tightly to me, the sobs still wracking his muscled chest.

We pulled up in front of my house and I led him inside and up to my bedroom, sliding in his favorite movie and settling myself easily into a comfortable and familiar position sitting between his outstretched legs and leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat in silence as the movie played. I could feel his tense posture relax as he rested his chin in my hair.

"I love you Rach. You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry."

"I know. So did I tell you I'm going to transfer to McKinley?"

"No way!"

"Yep! We realized that there's no way to still afford the boarding school tuition. And I love my brother for wanting to try, but I'm not gonna ask him to sacrifice that much. He's already letting his sixteen year-old brother live with him."

"Well you'll like McKinley. I think. People there will like you. Unlike me."

"What's that supposed to mean Rach?"

"Exactly what I said. People at school don't like me."

"Well people at school are worthless then. But once I'm going there, we'll get to see each other every day again. I've missed you while I was at school."

"I've missed you too. So are you going to try out for the football team?"

"Of course! Maybe I'll knock that boyfriend of yours out of his quarterback spot." He laughed which made me smile. I loved my best friend's laugh.

"Doubt it! Finn is the best player on the team!"

"Yeah? Why? What's his best play?"

"I don't know! I don't understand football."

"Got you!" He laughed again as I made a face at him.

"Grow up. And you'd better join glee along with football; I know that beautiful voice you like to hide. We need you."

"Right. We'll see about that."

"You seriously should!"

"Okay Rach. Can we finish 'Avatar' now?"

"You and this movie." I sighed. He'd even learned the language. Okay my best friend's a dork. Irrevocably and undeniably so.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Audition

SPOV:

"Hey Sam! My name's Finn. This here's Artie." I looked at the enthusiastic giant skeptically.

"I know who you are. You're the quarterback." And Rachel's boyfriend, I added mentally. She'd acted really weird around me at school, she'd never talk to me and she barely acknowledged my existence, but I didn't think she was mad at me because she acted normal when we were at her house or mine. Focus Sam! I reminded myself as I looked up at Finn.

"Exactly which makes me very cool." And a total douche. I thought. What did my best friend see in this guy? "And we'd like to talk to you about glee club." Oh so that's what he wants. I sighed to myself. Rachel had bugged me about joining glee since I told her I was coming to WMHS, I supposed I should give it a shot to make her happy. And I'd actually see her more during the day then.

After school I went in to meet Finn in the choir room. I was kind of confused to see three other guys in there, and a whole band, but I figured I'd just go with it.

"So tell us about yourself." Finn said happily. I swear that guy had way too much enthusiasm, but then again if you hang out with Rachel enough it's catching.

"My name's Sam Evans. I like comic books, sports. I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that good, but I'm working on it." I don't know why I felt the need to tell them about my learning disability. I'm pretty sure you have to read music for glee club though so might as well get it out there now.

"Dude your mouth is huge how many tennis balls can you fit in there?" I looked in shock at the guy's question. Noah Puckerman, who everyone called Puck. Rachel's ex-boyfriend, Finn's best friend, sort of, and the school "badass". Excellent.

"I don't know I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" He looked at me with something like pride and acceptance, a silent acknowledgement of my wit.

"I like this kid" I heard Finn try to whisper to Artie.

"I like his confidence but the Bieber cut's gotta go" Artie whispered back. Besides being failures at whispering, had he really just insulted my hair?

"So can you sing with that big mouth?" Puck asked, challenging me.

"I've never really sung in front of anyone before." Just Rachel.

"Dude lemme tell you, chicks dig singers" Puck commented as he grabbed his guitar. Perfect, exactly why I wanted to join glee club. I'm pretty sure none of the guys in here but Finn have girlfriends. Oh except Mike; he's part of the schools 'asian couple.'

"We'll back you up I promise what song have you got in your back pocket?" Finn said, smiling widely at me.

"Um Billionaire?" Rachel had forced me through the popular song a couple weeks ago, claiming that it was perfect for my voice.

After we finished singing I laughed.

"That was really cool!"

"Nice! So you think you can come back and do that in front of everybody?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Might as well.

Finn pounded the drums in celebration.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

"Get the hell out of my locker room! Go GO!"

I stood watching nervously as Coach Bieste kicked Finn off the team. It scared me. Finn was the leader of this team. Even if some of the guys didn't like him, they all accepted and looked to him as a leader because they knew he could get the job done. If Finn could get kicked off the team, no one was safe.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

RPOV:

"Well hate to break it to you but it doesn't look like anyone's going to be joining us so I think we should just call it a day" I said quickly as the clock ticked. My heart was racing with the thought of what the glee club would do if they found out what I had done.

"We said 3 to 5; it's only 4:58." was grasping at straws and everyone knew it.

"Just wait my buddy Sam's gonna try out, he totally idolizes me." Finn argued. I sighed quietly. He wasn't coming and I knew it. I knew my best friend like the back of my hand; something had happened that had made him decide not to come, I just didn't know what, yet.

"Face it Finn you're no longer the quarterback. You're not the pied piper anymore. No one's going to follow you around thinking everything you do is cool." Kurt said bluntly. I felt awful as I caught the dejected look on my boyfriend's face. Especially knowing who'd taken over for him.

"What about that Sunshine girl? I thought you said she could sing." Mercedes asked me. Shoot.

"I guess she didn't want to hang out with us losers." I said briefly, tugging Mercedes out of the room. It's all for the best, I told myself firmly.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

SPOV:

"Hey man, why didn't you show at the audition?" I looked up. Shit, Finn had found me, and he looked really upset and disappointed.

"I wanted to I did, but after what Coach Bieste did to you. You know how everybody talks about you glee guys?" In one day I had heard four different people refer to Finn as the 'glee fag' and the references to the other guys weren't much better.

"Oh yeah you get used to that." I looked at him in shock. How could you just get used to that kind of abuse?

"Finn I'm the new guy, that means I'm already on the outside looking in. I don't want to start off three touchdowns behind. I gotta go Coach Bieste makes us do a hundred push-ups for every minute we're late." I felt like the biggest jerk in the world, but really I was scared. I didn't want to lose the tremulous place I had on the social ladder.

"Yeah you made the team that's cool. What position?" I looked at him, regretting having to answer the question, Rachel had told me how depressed he was about being cut.

"Quarterback." I said briefly, turning and leaving so that I didn't have to see the pain in his eyes.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

RPOV:

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It swung open revealing my best friend standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey Rach."

"Well hello. Nice of you to actually show up when you're supposed to for once."

"This is about glee, isn't it."

"Of course it is. I didn't know you'd turned into a guy who would break a promise because it wasn't convenient for him."

"Rachel, I did want to come! Really I did. But I was scared. You haven't heard the insults about the glee guys hurl around in the locker room."

"I know. I guess I understand and I wouldn't wish any of the garbage the boys have to deal with on you. I'm just disappointed."

"I'm really so sorry."

"I still love you. And I have no room to talk. I'm on the glee club blacklist right now too."

"What'd you do?"

"I sort of, kind of, sent this really talented exchange student to a crackhouse instead of auditions."

"Wow Rach, that's a bit crazy, even for you."

"Thanks Sam, really appreciate that comment."

"Hey, it's the truth. Why did you do it Rach?"

"Because, because I was scared, I was scared she'd replace me. Sam the only reason I'm even welcome in glee club is my voice. If someone is there who can sing better than me, who can take over, they'll stop even pretending to tolerate me. Especially if she has a tamer personality than me."

"Rachel. You are amazing! Why don't you see that? If they don't value you for you then they don't deserve you."

"I could say the same for you and the football team." We both laughed humorlessly. "we make a great pair don't we Sam? So worried about what others will think all the time."

"At least we have each other, right?" he held out his arms and I stepped in, feeling him holding me tight.

"Right."

**A/N: This is probably going to be the usual format- all dialogue but the last scene is taken from episode 2.01-Audition.**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. BritneyBrittany

**A/N: Sorry this is so late to be posted! This is loosely based in the week of Britney/Brittany… **

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

SPOV:

After being at McKinley a week, I'd already realized that the favorite type of bullying was the "slushie facial." The other guys on the football team, along with other teams especially the hockey team, seemed to find some great joy in throwing the ice cold drink in the less popular kids' faces. A lot of the time, unless one of the glee cheerios or Puck was right there, the victim was one of the glee club members, especially the gay boy. And it shouldn't have surprised me that the slushies would also find my best friend.

The first time I saw Rachel get slushied, I was standing across the hallway, being hung on by Santana Lopez. I heard the undeniable slap of a slushie and felt the tightening of Santana's hand where she'd casually placed it on my arm. As her nails dug into my arm I looked across the crowded hall and saw Rachel with her head hung, red ice coating her features. Before I could do anything, Finn walked up, took one look at her face and then took a few quick steps before slamming the tall boy with the empty slushie cup into a locker.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" He yelled in the guy's face. Santana took the distraction of Finn's outburst to slip across to Rachel, leading her towards the bathroom quickly. I sighed quietly, feeling helpless. I really just couldn't understand why they all hated her so much.

A few days later, it happened again. I was standing at my locker when I heard a muffled shriek and the slap of the slushie. I turned quickly to see Rachel staring defiantly at the freshman running back, her face covered in blue slushie. I stepped towards her, only to be halted as she shook her head at me, mouthing "don't" as she turned and fled down the hall. I sighed as I looked after her then turned and grabbed the freshman's arm.

"You know who that was?" He looked up at me and shook his head. "Well first of all she's Finn Hudson's girlfriend and he tends to beat up people who mess with her. But she's also someone I respect and care for deeply so I'd really appreciate it if you would leave her alone. I'd really hate to have to rearrange that talented body of yours, we need you on the team." He nodded scaredly and hurried off. I watched him go, sort of satisfied. At least I felt like I'd done something.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

RPOV:

"So what's with the slut clothes?" I looked up from my book to see Sam opening my bedroom door.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"Not on your door. So seriously, what's with the clothes?" I looked down at my new outfit.

"Well, its past time for a change. And this particular style was inspired by a vivid Britney Spears fantasy while I was at the dentist's. It's like my normal look kicked up a notch."

"That's one way to describe it." He stuck his tongue through his teeth in thought. "So really, was this for Finn or for popularity?" I sighed.

"Neither and both."

"Neither is worth it. But why?"

"Santana kept making fun of the way I looked. And a couple days ago, she made a rude comment and Finn laughed at it. He didn't even stick up for me, let alone disagree. He just said 'She has a point.'"

"That's a bit harsh."

"Well to be fair, I'd just told him that having him off the football team made me feel more secure as his girlfriend. But I started thinking, what if he really does hate my regular clothes? So it was perfect timing for a change."

"But Rach, I don't think that this is you. You aren't some common slut."

"Wait so you think I look like a slut!"

"Did I say that? I think you look beautiful no matter what. But I don't think that this new look is a good expression of you."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know about you but seeing all of the idiots at school, what's the word, objectifying? My best friend makes me a bit angry."

I felt like he'd just slapped me in the face. First Finn with the "ppersonifying" now Sam? Was this new look really just causing objectification? 'But Santana had complimented me!' A part of my mind argued. 'But the two guys who mean the most to me, the only two people whose opinions really matter because they really do love me, both hate my new look!' the other part, the rational part of my mind stated. I sighed and looked up at Sam.

"You really think I should change back to my old style?"

"Yes. Not that you don't look amazing in these clothes, but I truly think that they aren't you. And that you're doing this for someone else, not for yourself."

"When did you get so wise Samuel?"

"I'm not. I just know you better than you know yourself sometimes."

"This is true." We both laughed.

"Speaking of which, why won't you talk to me at school? It feels like you're ashamed of me."

"No! Sam, I just, I…"

"Spit it out Rach."

"I don't want you to have to…Sam it isn't cool to be friends with me!"

"I don't care!"

"Obviously you do! You wouldn't join glee club because you were scared that it would make you not fit in! Because you were scared of being teased. What do you think being friends with the arguably least popular girl in the entire school will do to that precious reputation! I was trying to protect you and our friendship by ignoring you at school."

"Rachel, glee club hasn't been my best friend since we were two! Glee Club didn't grow up as my next-door neighbor. It hasn't been there for me through everything. I don't have countless inside jokes or random memories with it. It wasn't my first kiss that was like basically kissing my sister that we promptly decided was way too awkward. It didn't hold my hand while I was dying inside at my parents' funeral. You're my sister and my best friend Rachel! I don't give a fuck if its popular or cool, I will be your friend till the day I die!"

"Sam, I…"

"Rach I'm serious. I love you, okay? And you mean the world to me. So next time I'm standing there and someone slushies you, I'm going to pound his face into a wall no matter if you shake your head at me and pretend you don't know me or not, okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly. "Thanks Sam."

"Of course Rach! You're amazing! Now can we watch Avatar?"

"No. It's my turn to pick the movie!" I picked up my copy of 'Funny Girl' and slid it into the DVD player. Sam sighed as he pulled me into his lap on the bed.

"Now this is when you know I'm your best friend. I would not watch this movie for anyone else."

"Well I'm way past tired of Avatar." I retorted.

"Come on, it's a good movie!"

"Yeah the first time! Now be quiet, it's starting!"

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

SPOV:

This is kinda neat! I mean it's really awkward that Mr. Schuester is actually performing with the glee club; I'll have to ask Rachel later if that's like illegal or something. But seriously, this is a pretty neat performance. Not that I would ever admit it, but being best friends with Rachel has given me a hidden love for Britney Spears. I would never have expected the glee club to do music like this. Maybe I'd better rethink joining.

**A/N: I'm not sure I'm happy with how the 'Toxic' part turned out, but c'est la vie…**

**To clarify(if you need it): Sam and Rach do NOT and have NEVER had romantic feelings for each other. They've been neighbors and best friends since they were two, they're basically siblings… **

**So Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Grilled Cheesus

**A/N: I haven't forgotten this story I PROMISE! Real life has just taken over and Nothing is getting updated. Bear with me, I WILL finish this story eventually, its just slow movement.**

**Please review! That actually does motivate me a lot! The entire reason you're getting this chapter now is that I just got 2 reviews that motivated me to work on it**

SPOV:

As I walked through the hallways, I suddenly felt a small body collide with mine. I looked down to see my best friend, a dazed look on her face.

"Rach? Earth to Rachel!" She looked up at me as if just noticing I was there.

"Oh. Hi Sam."

"What's going on Rach?"

"Huh?" I'd never seen her so out of it. I grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Rachel. What's wrong?"

"I, uh." I pulled her into a nearby classroom and sat her in a chair, kneeling in front of her.

"What's going on Rach? You can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong with me Sam, stop looking at me like that!" She sighed. "Kurt's dad had a heart attack. He's in a coma and they don't know when he'll wake up."

"Kurt? The gay kid in glee club?"

"Yes Sam."

"Man that sucks."

"Yeah, everyone's really worried. And Mr. Hummel's dating Finn's mom, so he's become sort of a father to Finn. He's really shaken up by it too."

"That's just an awful thing Rach." She nodded. "I'm here if you need anything, you know that right?"

"Thanks Sam but I'm not the one who needs help."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

RPOV:

I really don't understand this game, I thought to myself as I watched the second football game of the season. I was struggling to keep track of where the ball was and I finally just gave up and focused on searching for Sam and Finn.

I watched Sam running up the field smiling at how comfortable he looked there, like he belonged. All of a sudden a massive guy from the other team knocked him to the ground. I sighed, this was why this game seemed so pointless to me. Why would the point of a game be to hit people? I watched as the coach ran on the field followed by several other people and wondered what was wrong, why wasn't he moving? I looked on in horror as they led him off the field supporting him carefully. What had happened?

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

RPOV:

"Hey Tom!" I smiled at my pseudo big brother as he left me in the door. "How's he doing?"

"Well he's whiny and bitchy and he wants things but he can't make up his mind what. And he's getting on my last damn nerve."

"So he's feeling better then?"

"Yup. Go on up."

"Thanks Tom." I ran up the stairs quickly and pushed open the door to Sam's bedroom. "Hey there." I crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked at me appraisingly from where he sat at the head of the bed with his DS grasped lightly in his hands.

"I just lost on level five Rach. Level five!"

"That's awful!" I laughed. Okay so he's sort of made me appreciate the video games. Over the summer I pretty much blew Finn and Noah away with the skills I'd picked up from being Sam's partner.

"Tell me about it."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Sucky. I just want to get out of this house and out of this damn sling and b able to play again! Do you realize how low I will be dropping at school without being quarterback!"

"Almost as low as me?" I questioned quietly. He looked away guiltily. "Popularity isn't everything Sam. Glee Club's taught me that."

"Not this again." He groaned.

"Sam you have a lovely voice and the club could really use you. Also I think the club would help you a lot."

"I'll think about it okay Rach? Now can we do something?"

"Since you're hurt I might consent to the movie."

"Yes!" he raised his good arm in the air. "Victory!" I sighed and slid Avatar into his dvd player.

"You're lucky I have pity on you."

**A/N: Just a note, this story will probably go AU around "Furt"**

**So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	5. Duets

RPOV:

I honestly couldn't believe that Noah had been so stupid. Trying to steal an ATM, really?

"To welcome our newest member: Sam Evans!" Mr. Schuester's voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up as my best friend hurried into the room. Yes!

"Hi I'm Sam, Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham."

"Wow he has no game." I rolled my eyes at Santana's comment. Sure he's dorky but there was no need to be cruel. Finn stood up to welcome him and I clapped enthusiastically, smiling at Sam around Finn as Mr. Schuester lectured about Duets, ignoring me as usual.

"It's about time." I mouthed at him.

SPOV:

I opened the door to Rachel's bedroom, finding my best friend pouring over sheets of music on her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked when she gathered them up quickly hiding them from view. "You dropped one." Kneeling to pick it up I read the title 'With You I'm Born Again' before handing it back.

"I'm looking for a duet to do with Finn."

"Still? I would have thought you'd picked it already."

"I'm looking for a very…special type of song. Who are you singing with?" I sighed.

"Well. I was supposed to sing with Kurt. But he called it off. Some nonsense about 'someone the world deems more appropriate.'" She looked at me inquisitively.

"That's…that's too bad." She said slowly. "Who are you going to sing with now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not." I shrugged.

"Well…Quinn doesn't have a partner." I looked at her, Quinn, cheerio Quinn, perfect on top Quinn, beautiful Quinn, singing with me? No way.

"Yeah right Rach. Why would she want to sing with a guy who 'has no game'?"

"Santana's a bitch Sam." She said softly. "At least try to talk to Quinn?"

SPOV:

"Lying here with you I'm born again"

Why are they doing this song? Seriously Rachel picks her music so carefully, this is just odd. And kind of offensive. After they finish Mr. Schue lays into them of course but watching Rachel's face….She did this on purpose. I don't know why but she picked that song on purpose.

RPOV:

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend."

Sam was doing pretty well. For how little experience he'd had, it was a decent performance. Since Finn and I'd taken ourselves out of the competition, Sam and Quinn actually deserved to win. I couldn't erase the look on Kurt's face from my mind though. Nor the look on Sam's face when he told me Kurt had backed out of their duet. It was really a pity, they could be good for each other. They'd really have a beautiful friendship, and…

I cheered for my best friend as they finished and when the time came it was easy to vote for him. Hopefully, it would be a confidence booster.

SPOV:

"Forget your troubles"

"Happy days"

Now this was a duet, I thought. This was honestly a million times better than Quinn and I's that we'd won with. 'Get happy Sam' I thought to myself. I'd won the duet competition, I was well on my way to having the most popular girl in school as my girlfriend, I should be on top of the world. But why did it feel so, empty?

**A/N: sorry sorry : ) this was a hard chapter to do because I didn't want to send it totally AU yet but I wanted the basis to be there.**

**So Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	6. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

A/N: I feel quick with this one. Yay!

RPOV:

"What the actual fuck is this scene Rachel?" I looked up as my best friend burst into the room waving his 'Rocky Horror' script at me.

"I was waiting for you to get to that part. It's actually quite tame compared to the original."

"But Janet and Rocky practically have sex."

"They do have sex Sam it's just not shown."

"But…but…you have a boyfriend Rach. And I have Quinn."

"It's called acting Samuel."

"But it's still weird Rachel." He twisted his fingers together nervously and I sighed, standing up and walking over to lay a hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's going to be fine Sam. It'll take practice but it'll be fine. Now what are you really worried about?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm good enough. And I'm a bit worried about the whole basically being naked on stage thing." He spewed rapidly.

"Sam. You're going to do amazing! And trust me; you have nothing to worry about costume-wise."

"Thanks Rach."

SPOV:

"What the hell!" I rolled my eyes as Finn exploded.

"We came early to rehearse." Rachel explained nervously.

"And what part of rehearsing makes you cuddle on his lap?"

"Well we finished." He continued glaring at her.

"Dude chill. There's no law preventing a guy from having physical contact with his best friend as far as I know." He just stared at me as I continued. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to act differently then we have since we were two just because you're jealous."

"Oh." Rachel laid a hand on my cheek gently before getting up and pulling Finn to his seat as the rest of the club filed in.

RPOV:

I heard a knock on my door as I was finishing my homework.

"Come in." I called. I looked up shocked as Sam walked in. "You never knock." I said laughing.

"itapuhlide" he muttered as he threw himself face-down on my bed. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"musrsuedusntwanmerocky."

"Sam I can't understand you when you talk into the mattress. What happened?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Mr. Schue doesn't want me to be Rocky." He said, promptly slamming his face into the blankets again.

"What? Why not?" I pulled at his shoulders, tugging him into a sitting position.

"I don't know. He said something about the role being too mature for a high school student to handle. But I knew I wasn't good enough." He muttered, leaning against my shoulder. "I don't even look the part."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have freaking rolls of fat on my stomach!"

"Sam! You are not anywhere near fat! I know it's supposed to be girls who have all these self-esteem issues about their bodies but here you are with TONS. You don't need to worry about it Sam. Beauty is more than skin deep and also you have a perfectly fine, better than fine body. I swear Sam, if you weren't like my brother I would call you hot. So stop tearing yourself down. It hurts me to watch you do it."

"I don't feel hot." He muttered. I hugged him.

"You are perfect Samuel Evans. And I love you."

"I love you too Rach. Gah this is an awful day."

"I'm sorry Sam. Would watching Funny Girl help?" I asked mischievously.

"No. Avatar might?"

"You really need to find a boyf- a friend to watch this with who actually likes it." I said as I got up to slide the DVD in.

"Isn't that what my best friend is for?"

A/N: love it? Hate it? Let me know!

theres a lonely little button down there V why don't you click it and give it some love?


	7. Never Been Kissed

**A/N: So I suck. Like big time. Ans I'm sorry its gone so long without an update. Life caught me, summer caught me, and the trainwreck that Glee is becoming disheartened me. But I do WANT to finish all my WIPS. **

**So I'd majorly appreciate it if you could leave a review telling me if you're still interested in continuation. And I'm super sorry and will try to become more frequent an updater.**

RPOV:

I was looking through music for our Glee assignment, when Sam suddenly appeared in my door. I looked up and smiled at him before returning to the music. As I flipped to "Livin' on a Prayer," I felt him sink onto the bed beside me.

"Do you think we could pull off Bon Jovi?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed troubled, but not majorly upset or angry. He'd tell me what was wrong when he was ready.

"I dunno. With you in the group, you could pull off anything."

"That's sweet Sam, but all the girls have to do it."

"Yeah I know. Kurt wanted us to do something with feathers. Puck vetoed that though. Rachel do you think its a bad thing for a relationship if the girl is always stopping things?" I was slightly taken aback by his sudden change of subject, but after knowing him this long, I was rather used to it.

"Not necessarily. What kind of 'things' do you mean?"

"Well, like, I guess you'd call them intimate moments." I sighed. I had the opposite problem.

"Assuming that the girl you're speaking of is Quinn, I don't think so. Remember her history after all. Its probably natural that she'd be a bit hesitant after last year. Also from my experience its typical that the girl is a bit more likely to hold back than the guy. Unless you're talking Brittany or Santana of course." I laughed.

"I guess you're right. I was just worried I was doing something wrong."We sat there quietly for a few minutes as I paged through more music.

"Oh Rach! 'Start Me Up' is a great song!" He said excitedly as I flipped past it. "That would sound really good with 'Livin on a Prayer' don't you think?" I thought about it for a second. Those two songs would make a really good mash-up actually, but since when was Sam such a mash-up pro?

"When did you get mash-up ideas Sammy boy?"

"Well, the guys decided we should do a mash-up so I've been practicing coming up with them." he said absently, suddenly clapping a hand over his mouth. "Shit, I shouldn't have told you that!"

"Sam the competition isn't that serious!" I laughed. "There's no Breadstix involved this time after all."

"Oh. Right. Puck just told me he'd kill me if I 'let anything slip.'"

"You're secret's safe with me." I smiled. "Don't get too busy with Quinn to remember your best friend now." I said as he stood up to leave.

"How'd you know where I had to go?"

"Call it intuition. Now don't keep the princess waiting." Or just call it knowing the way Quinn worked, I thought. His phone had been buzzing most of the time we'd been talking. She had her claws in him tight.

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but all the important stuff of NBK is Kurt or you know, stuff Sam isn't exactly going to share with Rachel.**

**I'm still planning to send this story crazy AU around Furt. So not too long now!**

**Love it? Hate It? Let me know!**


End file.
